My Hand in Yours, for Eternity
by LitLover 101
Summary: Requested fic for Brittana4ever. On the day of Hope Mikaelson and Jacob Salvatore's wedding, Hayley Marshall and Elijah Mikaelson share a special dance and a reunion with their loved ones. It only took a hundred years, fifteen weeks and a day, but it was worth it all.


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The**_ _ **Originals**_ **, Warner Brothers does, but if I did, Klaus, Elijah, Hayley and Josh would not be dead. Just saying.**

 **Hello, my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy my version of a Haylijah dance fic. This is a kind of tie-in to my Mystic Falls Series, in the crossover section. Check it out, if you can. On with the show…**

 **My Hand in Yours for Eternity:**

Hope looked in the mirror. She looked nervous, tugging at her long scooped back dress. She looked every bit the princess of New Orleans. Hayley glanced at Klaus and winked. The Original Hybrid looked just as pleased as she felt.

They had been hiding behind the door to their daughter's bedroom, waiting to surprise their little girl, but someone beat them to it. "Hope, I've brought you a gift," Jacob's voice called from the other side of the wall.

Rolling her eyes, Hope moved to the wall. "Go away, Jake, you're going to give us bad luck."

"Bad luck is if he sees you in your dress," Caroline said, entering the room and pulling the door back to stare in shock at Klaus. "Oh, my God!"

Hayley held her finger to her lips and Caroline shoved the door in front of the parents of the bride.

"What's wrong?" Hope demanded, hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Caroline's voice sounded loud to Hayley's ears.

"Do you want your gift, darling?" Jacob called through the wall. He'd never had much in the way of patience. Hayley wanted to smack him.

"Elijah!" Kol's voice rang through the other side of the wall. "Looks like the spell worked. Davina, darling, look who's here."

"She's still alive?" Klaus whispered to Hayley with an upraised eyebrow.

Hayley sighed and bit her lower lip when she heard Elijah's voice in the room. "Hope, you look radiant."

"Elijah!" Hope cried and Hayley caught a glimpse of her smile as she ran toward her uncle. "You're here!"

"If she's that happy to see Elijah…" Klaus smirked before pushing the door out of the way. "Time for a family reunion."

"Daddy!" Hope shrieked. "Mom!" she burst into tears and smiled widely, running to her parents. "You're here. You're all here!"

"Of course they're here," Mira Mikaelson announced, blowing on her nail polish and looking slightly bored. "Looks like Mom's spell worked." Well, at least her werewolf temper wasn't getting the best of the hybrid today.

Freya came in and wrapped an arm around her daughter. Mira offered her mother a smile. "I've got to go check on William and the kids. See you all downstairs." Mira disappeared and left the rest of them in the room as Kol and Davina came in.

"Where are Bekah and Marcel?" Klaus inquired.

"Their plane is slightly delayed, but they'll be here, soon." Kol checked his watch and then offered the rest a wide grin. "Drinks anyone?"

~0~

Hayley clutched Elijah's hand as she watched her baby marry the love of her life and Klaus looked pleased as he and Caroline watched on. She felt a prick on pain on Klaus' behalf, knowing that she and Elijah had forever while Klaus got today to be with that woman he loved.

Looking at Elijah, Hayley brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. She still found it funny that their hair grew in the afterlife. He pressed his lips to her temple. "I love you," Hayley whispered.

"I love you, too," Elijah said.

They looked up and noted that Hope and Jacob were kissing. Together, she and Elijah rose to clap for the wedded couple.

~0~

Time seemed to move so quickly and Hayley wanted to clutch at every last moment her family had together. Hugging Rebekah, Hayley shook her head at the grey in her friend's hair. She knew her human friend would be meeting them soon. Marcel's hair had also begun to grey. Hayley had suspected that he could not envision a life without Rebekah. And Theo and Artemis were so cute, with their kids and their spouses. Happiness had found its way into the Mikaelsons' lives after all.

"Dance?" Elijah inquired and Hayley took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and she winked at Hope who spun past them in her father's arms. Klaus was over-using his father-of-the-bride rights to a dance with his daughter, keeping her from her groom who seemed to be amused.

"I have her for the rest of her life, Dad," Jacob called to Klaus who offered him a deadly look.

"Let him dance with his wife, Niklaus," Elijah called to Klaus who huffed and offered Hope to her new husband.

Hayley grinned at Elijah. "You know that I wish this day would last forever?"

Nodding, Elijah placed his forehead against hers. "We have forever. And we'll see them all again one day." His lips brushed hers and she could still hear the song playing at her daughter's wedding when they opened their eyes to find that they were back, and at Peace. She knew there would be more dances and more reunions, but she knew she would always remember the day that she danced with Elijah, at her daughter's wedding, a perfect human moment that even death could not stop.

Spinning Hayley in a slow circle, Elijah dipped her low, and Hayley laughed, loving him more in death than she ever believed was possible.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


End file.
